


The First Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming and the Doctor’s doesn’t really care much about the holiday. He certainly enjoyed it in the past, but with no companion and a heavy weight on his mind and hearts, this year he’ll probably just avoid the holiday. Too bad someone has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of Twissymas

He tried to avoid Earth at this time of year. Christmas came with good and bad memories, and the Doctor had experienced enough bittersweet moments lately, he didn’t want any more any time soon.

Despite his disinterest, the aging man found himself leaning against the console and seeing pink paper crowns and blonde hair and a smile filled with sunshine. He remembered a ship flying through the sky and a young woman who died too soon. He turned his mind to the man who was the Doctor for a while and a small smile filled his wrinkled face.

He was somewhat willingly going down memory lane, and would have continued if not for the knock on the door. The Doctor had parked the TARDIS on a small moon that was barely big enough to hold the vehicle so he was justifiably surprised to hear the knock.

Cautiously opening the door his surprise and suspicion increased as he saw a rather large Christmas present sitting right in front of the doors. It was addressed to him, so with a bit of concern he dragged the box into his TARDIS and shut the doors.

Looking at the tag again, he realized there were several sentences of instructions that read:

Please open on the first day of Christmas, not one day sooner, or one day later. Carefully pull off the ribbon, there’s no need to be rough. In fact DELICATE OBJECT INSIDE should convince you to be careful.

~ A friend

The Doctor’s considerable brows furrowed and he pulled out his sonic to make sure whatever was inside wasn’t going to kill him. He found, unfortunately, that whatever was in there was somehow blocking the screwdriver’s scans and he stepped back a few paces.

Leaning forward just enough to grab a small part of the ribbon, he pulled slowly and watched as the perfect bow came undone and the ribbon fell away from the box. He took a step forward to carefully lift the lid when it went flying off.

The Doctor quickly stepped back again and brandished his sonic at the box. He wasn’t sure it would do much good, but at least it looked somewhat threatening.

What came out of the present was the last thing he expected. Her curly up-do was hidden by a slightly too big Santa hat, her form fitting coat and long skirt were changed to a blood red shade with white fur at the edges.

“Merry Christmas love! Aren’t I your best gift ever? See, I’m not dead!”

The Doctor stared at Missy with utter disbelief, seemingly unable to comprehend the situation. “You’re…alive.”

“Yes! Now will you come and get your present?” She held her hands out expectantly, waiting for him to lift her out of the box. His look of shock faded into annoyance as all the reasons why he really didn’t like her at the moment came flooding back.

Her smile started to waver. “Don’t turn this present down love. You already threw away your birthday present, if you throw away your Christmas present, you won’t like the results.” She only somewhat tried to hide the threat in her words with another charming smile.

He decided that if he got her out of the box, it would make it easier for him to kick her out or put her somewhere she couldn’t hurt him. As he stepped closer Missy reached out again and wrapped her arms around his thin neck, pulling herself into his arms.

Holding tight to him, she gave her Doctor a little kiss on the nose before nipping it gently. “Merry Christmas Mr. President.”


End file.
